Van and Fiona
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: A drabble series containing Van/Fiona in it. Yes, I did bring this back to life, just don't expect many updates. Enjoy the fluffyness and lack-of-gunness. Rated K up for romance and some slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, etc, etc, blah blah blah.**

**If I could rewrite the show**

Fiona didn't get it. Why was she still worried? Van, along with Irvine and Zeke, had landed safely on the Ultrasaurus, thanks to Rosso and Viola and their Storm Sworders. Better yet, Hiltz had been defeated, for the day at least. So, why was she so worried? This question had bothered Fiona for the longest time. Sure, she was a worrywart type, and would always worry about Van and her friends, but what was making her worry now?

"Van…" Fiona said softly to herself, as she sat on the edge of her bed. While the Ultrasaurus was meant for the militaries last resort, they did install rooms for crew and passengers, one of which Fiona was given. It was small, metallic grey in color, and had a small bed with a window. "Van…" Fiona said again, rising from the bed to look out the window, the ocean spreading out to all directions in front of her. She gave a deep sigh, knowing it was only yesterday she had looked out at the same ocean, wondering if she would ever see Van again. Van, that name meant so much to her. It gave her strength, comfort, and love. Fiona gave another sigh, and plumped her forehead on the window, sighing again, before a small smile crossed her face.

"Van…" Fiona muttered again, and she leaned her head away from the window, and walked back to the bed, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Squinting, she tried to recall how many years she and Van had known one another. "Let's see." She grumbled, raising her hand to count her fingers. "He found me… one, two, three, four… four years." She said with a smile, looking at her hand where her thumb laid inward, and her fingers stood up, representing the number of years she had known Van. This brought a bit of warmth to her heart, for through all those years Van had kept his promise on finding the Zoids Eve for her, and to protect her. Sure, the Zoids Eve remained undiscovered, but Van was trying, as was everyone else. Fiona grumbled a bit, and then put her hands behind her head, still looking at the ceiling. "I wonder if things will change once we discover the Zoids Eve." Fiona asked herself. "And if I regain my memory, what will happen to this one? Will I still remember my friends, or would I change, and forget about them. And will I still love Van?" This last question brought a frown upon her face, and she drew her right hand to rub at her forehead where the two aqua triangles lay.

Love. Fiona was sure of it; she was in love with Van. While it never really got to her much before, these current events started to make her think. What would happen if Van was killed or lost? Sure, Fiona knew she would probably lock herself in some room and cry, but then what? She would have to suck it up and stop mourning him at some point, and just move on with her life. Thinking on this, Fiona sat up, and brought her legs close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and looking down at the bed.

"Could I love anyone else?" Fiona asked herself, her red eyes staring at the grey bed sheets. Sure, Fiona does love other people. She loves Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas, Zeke, and everyone else. However, those are friendly-loves, nothing compared to the way she loves Van. Van was not just a friend to her; he was more, much more. He was the man she loves, the man she would want to stay with for the rest of her life. Fiona let out another sigh, and then slapped her forehead with her right palm. "Gah! Why am I here moping? I should be up on the deck helping the others!" Fiona yelled out.

"But your on break, remember?" a voice said from the doorway. Fiona looked down from her face palm, and her eyes met none other then Van. He was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, legs crossed, and a smirk on his face. Zeke, his faithful silver Organoid, was right behind him.

"Oh! Van, Zeke, when did you two arrive?" Fiona asked, kneeling on the bed, her cheeks red.

"When you started yelling." Van replied, pushing himself from his slump, and walking to Fiona, taking a seat next to her, Zeke still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, so you heard that?" Fiona asked, smiling a nervous smile, and trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Yup. So, what are you moping about?" Van asked, as Fiona let her legs lean of the side of the bed. She looked at the floor, and sighed.

"Nothing." She said in a low, non-cheerful tone. Van smiled, and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Come on now, your lying." Van said, grinning. "What are you really moping about, you can tell me, you're my best friend." Van felt Fiona tense up at the last part, but her muscles quickly returned to normal.

"I'm just worried is all…" she grumbled.

"Worried about what?" Van asked, looking at her face, seeing the dark spots under her eyes.

"Just… stuff…"

"Like?" Van asked, still pushing her for the truth.

"Like the Zoids Eve, Hiltz, you…" she froze up at this last part, her eyes became saucers, and her cheeks filled with blood. Van just smirked.

"So, you're worried about me?" Van asked, squeezing her shoulder a bit. Fiona nodded.

"Yeah… I guess… I mean, you're my best friend!" she added the last part in quickly, looking at Van's face. Van just smiled, and used his free hand to take Fiona's hand in it.

"Fiona, don't worry. I'm here for you. Me, Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas…"

"Kywaaaaa" Zeke said from the doorway, still standing and watching the two.

"Zeke." Van added with a chuckle, causing Fiona to do the same, and not notice Van lower his and Fiona's hand between them. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about a thing. We're all here to watch over you."

"I… I know…" Fiona choked out the words, looking at the bed sheets again. "It's just… I sometimes… feel useless…"

"Useless? Useless!" Van shouted, releasing his grip of her, and standing up, looking down at her. "Fiona, you're not useless! I mean, you have been a big help to all of us. Look, you help start the Ultrasaurers, helped with all the repairs and upgrades to my liger, and you are always so strong and cheerful. Who can frown around you?" Van asked, stunning Fiona. At that moment, Fiona felt like crawling under a rock. Just a moment ago, she felt so worried and useless, but here Van was, the hero, telling her that she had great value. "And I mean… I… well… you're always by my side." Van added, stunning Fiona even more.

"Van, what do you mean?" Fiona asked, as Van sat down on the bed again.

"I mean, you're always there for me, rooting me on, giving me advice, being a friend when I need one. I don't know what I would do without you." He added the last part in a gentle tone, and Fiona saw he was smiling at her.

"Van… you care… about me… that much?"

"Of course, you're my best friend!"

"Kywaaaaa!" Zeke grumbled, causing Van to give a nervous laugh, turning his head to the silver Organoid.

"My best, non-Organoid friend, Zeke." Van chuckled, as did Fiona, watching Zeke give a nod. Van then returned his gaze to Fiona, whom was smiling warmly at the silver Organoid. He felt a bit nervous, being here with her. Sure, he had been close to her many of times, but this time, well, it was different.

"Van…" he heard Fiona say, noticing a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yeah?" he replied, watching Fiona wipe the lone tear away, and look at him.

"Thank you, I needed that." Fiona said, holding back a flood of tears that where in her red eyes.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Van asked with a smile, as Fiona lowered her head, crying now. Van did not waste a second upon seeing this, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her head into his chest, and resting his chin on her head. "You can cry if you want." Van said, gently rocking her as she silently cried.

"Van… can I admit something to you." Fiona asked in between tears.

"Sure, anything you want." Van said with a smile, stroking her blonde ponytail.

"A-A-And you won't think differently about me if I tell you?" Fiona asked, unburying herself from Van's chest to look up at him.

"Fiona, I doubt whatever you say could change the way I think about you." Van said with a smile, as Fiona took in a deep breath.

"Ok then…" Fiona said, taking in another breath, knowing this would be the decisive moment. "Van…"

"Yeah?" he playfully asked, as Fiona smiled a little.

"I love you." Was the only thing Fiona said. Not some speech before hand, but just the plain truth. Van was silent, and his eyes widened like black saucers.

"Y-Y-You… Y-Y…" Van was stunned at Fiona's sudden chose of words. Fiona just gave a small smile at Van, whom was trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"Van…" she said, as she lifted her head, and kissed him. This was not a passionate kiss, nor did they have their tongues in one-another's mouths, but a simple kiss, Fiona's lips locked to the surface of Van's lips. Van, while still stunned at Fiona's sudden course of action, pushed her away, which surprised and saddened Fiona. Van opened his mouth to say something, but Fiona quickly spoke first. "Van, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh Iguanis! I am so, so sorry, Van! Please, just don't…"

"Fiona, calm down." Van said, as he placed his arms on her shoulders. "You don't need to apologies."

"But, I…" Fiona was at a loss of words.

"Listen, Fiona, I'm glad you opened up to me." He said, as he sat himself and her down on the bed. "And I do feel the same for you too, but, now is just not the time."

"Van?" Fiona asked, confused. Van took in a deep breath, and sighed.

"Look, Fiona, I find nothing wrong between us… but, I just don't think this is the time for us to be together."

"But why?" Fiona asked, confused, her head tilted slightly.

"Because we have Hiltz and the Death Stinger running around… and, don't get me wrong, but I need to focus on defeating him above anything else."

"Even me?" Fiona solemnly asked. Van sighed, watching her head droop.

"Fiona, nothing could ever replace you, or the others, but right now, we _both_ need to focus on defeating Hiltz. If we are to spend our time as a couple, I think it would really affect both our working ethics, and the people of Zi."

"I see…" Fiona said, still solemnly.

"But listen, this is not the end of us. We still will get together." Van added, as Fiona's head perked. "Fiona, I promise you once things settle down, and we are sure that Hiltz is gone, we will be together."

"So, you mean…" Fiona asked a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yup. We'll be together, as a couple. And who knows, maybe even husband and wife."

"Van, I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Fiona chuckled, as Van laughed as well.

"It could happen!" he said in an attempt to defend himself.

"I know." Fiona smiled, as Van got up, lending a hand out to help Fiona up. She smiled, and took it, of course "falling" into Van's chest. "Van, even though we can't be together now, is it ok if we had one more kiss. Please?" she added, looking up at Van with her red eyes. Van just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said with a bit of a smirk, leaning down to kiss her. Unlike the last kiss, this one had a bit more passion in it, though still no tongue kissing. After a few moments, Van pushed her gently away, noticing a smirk on her face. "What?" he asked confused.

"Van, you never said you loved me back." Fiona said with a smile, knowing sure enough Van did love her, but wanted to hear it from him.

"Fine." Van sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Fiona, I love you." He said, releasing his grip of her. "Happy?"

"Yup." Fiona nodded, as Van turned to the doorway where Zeke was still standing, smiling. Van rolled his eyes at the grinning Organoid, and walked out the door.

"Come on Fiona." He called. "We're wanted on the bridge."

"Coming!" Fiona said in her usual cheerful tone, following her two best friends, one of whom was her soon-to-be boyfriend. She smiled a little, as she walked in between Van and Zeke. "Fiona Flyheight. I like it." She said with a grin.

"Don't go getting any ideas now." Van resorted, pointing at her with a stern face. But it didn't last for long, as the two friends busted into laughter, and Zeke gave a sigh, wondering if they will always be like this.

* * *

**(A/N: I know what you are thinking "Holy cow! It's back!". And that it is. After some soul-searching... well being up at 1 in the morning, I should say, I decided to bring this dabble series back to life. I mean, is Strike Witches Drabbles and Spy vs. Spy lasted, why can't this? Though I can't really recall why I deleted it. Meh, oh well. Anyhow, enjoy this series, with new witty titles. Just don't expect many updates.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In sickness and in epic-sickness**

"For the last time, I'm not sick!" Van said as he gave a cough.

"Yes, Van, you are." Replied Fion, as she removed her hand from his forehead.

"Am not." Van said in a cough.

"Yes you are. I mean, your running a fever, you have dark bags under your eyes, you complain you're sore and you will not stop coughing and sneezing. If you ask me, you're sick." Fiona replied, as she sat in front of the exit of the tent the two were staying in. While normally Van and Zeke would sleep outside the tent, letting Fiona have it for herself, due to the strange amount of rain that was down pouring their camp, Fiona was forced to let Van stay with her. Zeke had decided to seek shelter under the Blade Liger. Fiona guessed this weather might have to due with the reason Van was sick and his recent stress levels with finding Hiltz.

"So what?" Van asked, breaking Fiona's train of thought.

"So what? Van, you need to rest."

"Rest, I can't rest! We have Hiltz and Raven running around, and you're asking me to sit here and rest? Come on, we should be in the liger finding them, not resting!" Van argued.

"Van, my decision is final. _You _need to rest. I think a day away from piloting the liger should help improve your physical condition, and bring in some much needed sanity." Fiona replied, arms crossed.

"Since when did you become my mom?" Van asked. "And what do you mean by _sanity_?" Van asked, still wrapped up in a sleeping bag, still shivering. Fiona found it amazing he would even want to go running around in his Zoid in this condition, let alone the weather.

"Look, I'm saying this because I'm _worried_ about you. For the longest time you have been stressing about Raven, Hiltz, bandits, whatever. And I think this stress is affecting you. All I'm asking is that you, _please_, just rest. Just for today." Fiona looked at Van, and saw his mouth move a bit, but he quickly closed it.

"Fine." Van muttered, lying back down. "But only for today."

"Today works." Fiona said, watching Van look at her, before turning over, closing his eyes, and falling asleep. With him asleep, Fiona gave a sigh, before crawling over to his side, and just looking down at him. "Thought I never get you to rest." Fiona said, watching him sleep. Even in his sleep, he was serious, as his face seem to contain a growl, and his fists were clutched. Fiona gave a sigh, and then gently stroked his cheek, something she has generally done when Van was asleep, for it seemed to always calm him down. Even now, his face was returning to normal, and his clutched hands were releasing.

"You're not worried about catching my sickness?" Fiona heard Van asked, as she quickly drew her hand away from Van's cheek.

"No." Fiona said, letting go a sigh. "Your sickness, by my guess, is a stress-related sickness brought on by the lowering of your immune system due to stress. So no, I'm not really worried about catching it."

"Your scientific talk is putting me to sleep. Since when did you become smart?" Van grumbled.

"Um, about two years ago, when I worked under Dr. D." Fiona replied with a smile.

"That was rhetorical." Van said.

"Squash my moment." Fiona huffed, crossing her arms. She heard Van chuckle, followed by the, then, soft sounds of his breathing. Fiona let go another sigh, then turned around to face the sleeping Van. Fiona gave a small smile, and curled up next to him. Sure, the two did argue, and Fiona found herself annoyed by Van from time to time, but Fiona knew how much Van did care for her.

"Guess we're friends till the end?" Fiona silently said, too which Van's head twitched, almost like a nod. Fiona smiled, then wormed her way away from Van. "Nothing against you, I just don't want anyone thinking about this the wrong way." Fiona muttered.

"Same." Van muttered in response, causing Fiona to sit up.

"Van, are you even sleeping, or just closing your eyes?" Fiona asked, arms crossed.

"In truth, I just act like I'm sleeping in order to see what you do." Van replied.

"As in peek on me!" Fiona yelled.

"If you want to look it at that way." Van replied.

* * *

Outside the tent, under the Blade Liger, Zeke was ying down on the muddy ground, head twitching slightly, but he soon raised his head to see a pink figure leave the tent to dash under the liger.

"Kywaaaaa?" Zeke asked Fiona, as she propped herself next to one of the Blade Liger's legs.

"I hate him." Fiona said with a huff, causing Zeke to roll his head.

* * *

**(A/N: You know, for a while, I thought of a crossover of my own OC's in Zoids. Then I stopped to think, and realized that it would be a very, very, VERY bad idea... well, if I let the bad guys in anyways... or the good guys... and, well, the neutral guys... and 'Frank'... let's just call it a bad idea, shall we?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: C.C. timeline... never thought I say that again.

**My bride-to-be... or-not-to-be... meh **

"Ow, Van, that hurts." The small Fiona cried as Van examined a purplish patch of bruised skin on her leg, with a few craggy canyons of torn skin where blood ran.

"Well, it was not my fault that you weren't paying attention to where you were going." Van groaned as he rose to his feet. It was Fiona who had chased him, for reasons he didn't understand, and it was her fault for falling and skinning up her leg "Well, come on, let's get you back to the Shield Liger, I'm sure I have some antibacterial spray in the first aid kit." Van sighed,as he headed for his liger. Only taking a few steps did he looked back to see Fiona, still crying and clutching her leg.

_"What a crybaby." _Van thought as he sighed and walked back to the crying girl. "I said, let's go to the liger." Van said.

"But it hurts." Fiona cried, holding her leg.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Van huffed.

"Carry me!" the small blonde cried.

"Yeah, like that will happen." Van said coldly. "Look, the liger is, what, 10 feet away; I think you can walk it." Van said, pointing to the liger.

"But it hurts." The young Fiona cried again, her red eyes even more red from the crying.

"Do you want me to get Zeke to carry you?" Van sighed.

"No, I want you!" she cried as Van became red. This was the first time a girl really said this too him without adding "…to wash dishes, carry crops, etc". However, the redness in Van's face soon faded. He knew Fiona was just being her stubborn and airheaded, self.

"Fine." Van huffed, knowing he could not beat the stubborn Fiona. "Just don't squirm too much." Fiona, tears in her eyes, nodded. Van sighed again as he knelt down by Fiona, and with one swoop lifted her up in a bridal-like style.

_"Thankfully we're in the middle of nowhere." _Van thought to himself as Fiona yelped in pain. "What is it now?" Van questioned her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're walking too fast. It hurts."

"You wish for me to carry you slower, oh princess?" Van added the last part sarcastically.

"Please do." Fiona said, as Van sighed and rolled his eyes. Fiona then noticed a slow down in his pace. "Better." She yawned as she buried her head into Van's chest.

"Hold up there." Van said, becoming red. "I said I'd carry you, not become your boyfriend." Fiona looked up at Van, puzzled.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked.

"You got your arms around me neck, and you're nuzzling your head into my chest. I'm taking you to the liger, not a "just-married" suite." Van replied, looking down at Fiona, who was clearly puzzled.

"I don't…"

"Forget it." Van said, cutting her off. Reaching the Shield Liger, Zeke, as usually approaching the two.

"Kywaaaaa?" Zeke asked, seeing the way Van was holding Fiona.

"Shut it." Van hissed as he, quite rudely, dropped Fiona on the ground and headed for the liger.

"That was mean!" Fiona cried, causing Van to roll his eyes.

"Just stay there. I'll be right back with the first-aid kit." He replied. With foot-steps of annoyance, Van stomped over to the liger and Zeke trotted over to Fiona, rubbing her arm with his snout.

"He's mean!" Fiona cried, as Zeke sighed.

"Back." Van said, dropping a white box with a red cross on it. Opening the box, he pulled out an antibacterial bottle, and without warning he sprayed it on Fiona's leg. She yelled in pain at the sting, but just as swift as he sprayed the spray, a small bandage was wrapped around her leg. "There." Van said, closing the first-aid kit. "You ok?"

"Yes." Fiona teary nodded. "But, Van…" Fiona said.

"Yes?" Van asked, kit in hand.

"Thank you." Fiona said, as Van smiled and knelt beside her.

"What are friends for?" he asked, as Fiona leaped forward and hugged him, Van smiling. "What are friends for?" He said again, softly.

* * *

(**A/N: And what is with all those commas? Man, what a difference a year makes.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 23, remix.**

Fiona woke up in a deep sweat.

"W-was t-that a dream?" Fiona said, panting. She began to wipe the sweat from her face, and tried to take deep breaths in. "It's just a dream." She told herself. However, it felt so real, to her at least. She took a deep sigh, folded her knees to her chest, and listened to the sounds of Moonbay singing in her sleep. Fiona wished she could tell her. However, knowing Moonbay, she would just tell her she is under stress. Fiona sighed, and, silently got out of bed, and looked at the clock. It read 12:00 A.M., midnight. Fiona gave another sigh. "He's probably still in the hanger." She muttered to herself. Rubbing the bed-hair she had, she quickly stripped herself of her pajamas, and quickly adorned her usual, pink-outfit. Sighing, she then opened the door, and left her and Moonbay's room, but not before hearing Moonbay mumble about Fiona sleeping. "Sorry." Fiona mumbled to herself, as she walked down the dimly lit corridor of the military base she was staying at, her eyes adjusting to the light, and failing to notice a figure before her.

"Umpf!" the figure said, as Fiona walked straight smack into it, knocking it and her down unto the floor.

"Sorry." Fiona blushed, as her eyes adjusted to the light finally, and she saw whom she had ran into. "Oh, Van." She said, the blush leaving her face, and she rolled off him.

"Fiona." Van replied, as he got back up, and stretched. "What are you doing up?"

"Same goes for you." Fiona replied, dusting off her shoulder.

"The guys say I'm working way too much, and if I want to fight Raven in a decent condition, I should rest. You?"

"Couldn't sleep." Fiona replied.

"I see." Van yawned. "So, any reason why you just ran into me?"

"Wanted to talk to you is all. In _private_, though." Fiona added.

"Any reason why?" Van asked.

"Do you want to stand and talk in a hallway?"

"No, not really." Van replied, sighing. "Want to talk in my quarters then?"

"Sure." Fiona said, following Van down the corridors into his room. While it was not uncommon (it was quite common, actually) for Van and Fiona to be in the same room together, bedrooms were a different story. Still, none of them had any complaints, or worries, about being in the same room as one another, regardless if it was a public room or a bed room.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Van asked, as he plopped on his bed, and patted on a part of the bed, singling Fiona to sit with him.

"Oh, not much. Just a dream really." Fiona said, as she sat on the edge of Van's bed, Van sitting crossed-legged on the bed.

"A dream, huh?" Van replied.

"Yes." Fiona sighed. "Though I guess, if I tell you, you'll just say it's some stress thing, and I should take it easy."

"Hey, don't jump to assumptions." Van huffed, as Fiona sighed.

"Then you want to hear it?" Fiona asked, looking at the ground. Van just nodded, and Fiona sighed, then, without stopping for a breath, told her dream down to the last detail. Everything from the strange feeling, the Zoid, everything. When she was finished explaining, she yawned, and looked at Van, whom just tilted his head at her.

"So, you're scared of a Zoid?' Van chuckled, as Fiona frowned.

"It's not funny!" she hissed, as a smile crossed Van's face.

"I know it's not." He gleamed. "I'm just laughing because you forgot the promise I made to you."

"Promise, what promise?" Fiona asked, eyebrow raised.

"About how I will always be there for you." Van said, as he placed his arms behind his head, and lay back on the bed. Fiona scratched her chin, and tried to recall a time Van promised that.

"I don't recall you promising anything like that." Fiona said. "I recall you _telling _me that, but not promising me that."

"Promise, telling, same thing."

"No, no there is a difference." Fiona sighed, as Van made a shrug.

"Well, point is that I'm here for you, and I'll protect you." Van smiled, as Fiona looked at him, head tilted.

"That's a lot to promise." She said, placing her hands in her lap. "And, I mean…"

"Yes?" Van asked.

"Why… why is it you always want to protect me?" Fiona asked.

"Because you're my friend. I'm always going to be there for you, and everyone else."

"I know." Fiona sighed. "But why is it always me you worry about so much?"

"Cause you get yourself into a lot of trouble." Van half-joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Fiona snorted, crossing her arms. "And I take it you think it's your responsibility to come and save me?"

"Pretty much." Van replied, his eyes growing weary.

"Flyheight." Fiona sneered, as she got up, and stormed to the door.

"Only one problem, though." Van said.

"And what's that?" Fiona asked, her hand on the doorknob.

"You have a knack for saving yourself." Van yawned. "Makes my job more of just picking you up, rather then running after you to save you."

"You really think so?" Fiona replied, back still turned, and hand off the doorknob.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know how you do it, but it seems every single time you get in trouble, you pull yourself through, and end up saving yourself." Fiona smiled to herself, and then turned around to face Van.

"Thank you Van." Fiona said, head bowed. "I needed to hear that."

"Hey, I keep word to my promises." Van remarked.

"I know you do." Fiona said, as she watched Van smile, and his eyelids finally drop. It was then silent, a bit too silent. Fiona, looking around the room, finally took in a breath. "Van?" she said, in almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" Van replied.

"Err… would… would it be alright… if… I, um, slept with you?"

"Hmmm?" Van said.

"I mean, you have to get up soon enough, and, well… I… um… think it's good for me to get some sleep to?" It was quiet again, with only the sound of Van squirming to the side of the bed. Fiona just stood there, looking at the empty spot on the bed.

"You wanting to sleep, or not?" Van mumbled.

"I… err… sure." Fiona hesitantly said, as her face became red. Gulping, she quickly walked to the bed, and got on it, forcing herself to lie down next to Van. "Um, Van…" Fiona said, nervously.

"Hmm?" Van replied.

"Is… this ok… for us to do, I mean?"

"Sleeping in the same bed?" Van replied.

"Yeah." Fiona replied, nodding her head.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Van replied, as Fiona curled up, her back and Van's back facing one another.

"O-Ok. Just… keep your distance…." Fiona managed to say.

"Hmmm." Van mumbled, half-asleep. Fiona sighed, as she closed her eyes, and just tried to listen to the stillness of the room. Soon, a smile crossed her face, and she drifted off the sleep, happy for at least now, she and Van where together-ish.

* * *

**(A/N: Meh... there you go.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in a Dress**

"Errr, Moonbay, are you entirely _sure_ this is the dress you picked out for me?" Fiona asked as she held out a ruby-red, strapless dress with a large portion of the chest removed.

"Yeah, why?" Moonbay asked from the bathroom, getting herself ready for the ball.

"Well, it's… exposing." Fiona sighed. It had been a week after the defeat of the Death Saurer and despite all the work that was needed to repair both sides, the past week has been celebration. Moreover, tonight, Rudolph was holding a "royal ball" at the Guylos capitol and insisted that Van and Fiona come (and not leave, as they did the last time). While Fiona had no problem going, Van, being himself, wasn't really into the whole "social" theme. Sure, he had gone to social things for the military, but a "ball" was just not his style.

"So, Van still complaining about coming with us?" Moonbay asked.

"Yeah." Fiona said, frowning at the open chest-section of her dress. "Moonbay, tell me, did you buy this in some craze scheme of yours to get me a guy?" Fiona said, pointing to the opening. Moonbay chuckled to herself.

"Lighten up, girl. It's just one night in that outfit. Besides, you need to show off more."

"I do not!" Fiona snapped back. "I'm perfectly happy in a regular dress than something like this!"

"Hey, think of it this way, if you go in that, you will get yourself a guy in no time." Moonbay resorted.

"Has it occurred to you that I may not be searching for a significant other at this time?" Fiona replied, hands on her hip.

"Fiona, at the rate you and Van are going, I'd rather find you anyone rather than wait for you two to get together." Moonbay replied, as Fiona tossed the dress on a near-by table, and stomped over to the closed bathroom door.

"Another thing, why is it everyone thinks I'm going to be paired with Van. I have my own free will and if I where going to go look for a boyfriend, I'd be perfectly contempt finding one on my own and most likely _not _Van."

"Geeze, calm down." Moonbay said. "I just think you'd two make a cute couple." She sighed. "And besides, aren't you in love with him?" Moonbay smirked, applying lipstick to her lips. On the other side, Fiona had become bright red.

"I-I-I… Am not!" Fiona replied back, before sighing to herself and slapping her head. "Why do I bother?" she asked, slumping in a chair by a table and glared at the dress. "I blame you." She sneered at the dress.

* * *

"Stupid tie." Van groaned, as he strangled his tie. "Stop… chocking… me!" he growled.

"Calm down there snake-charmer." Irvine said, leaning against a wall. He, Van, and Zeke had just finished getting ready for this dance. Both Irvine and Van where in black-and-white tuxedos, with Irvine wearing a bowtie, and Van wearing a tie. For Zeke, well, he just had a extra coat of polish.

"I should have just gone with the bowtie." Van growled, yanking his tie.

"Stop ruffling you tux." Irvine said. "Your going around important people and I don't think they like to see the war hero in a dirty suit." Irvine sighed.

"Well…" Van growled, raising the tie. "It's _his_ fault!"

"Van, a tie is a tie." Irvine sighed, arms crossed and placing a leg against the wall. "By the way, where is Thomas?"

"Guess." Van coughed, glaring down at his lifeless tie.

"Huh, can you believe it." Irvine sighed. "We leave him alone for five minutes, the next thing you know he's got himself a girl."

"Uh-huh." Van said, loosening his tie.

"Speaking of which." Irvine said, looking over at Van. "We have got to get you a girl."

"Don't need one." Van said, letting go a sigh.

"Because you got Fiona?" Irvine chuckled.

"No!" Van barked back, placing his hands behind his head. "Why are you and everyone else always saying me and Fiona are a couple?"

"Because you two are. I mean, you two are constantly around each other 24/7, seem to never be apart. I mean, just propose to her and get it over already."

"Fat chance." Van remarked. "For your information, me and Fiona aren't even a couple, just good friends."

"But haven't you wanted to become more than friends?" Irvine replied, closing his eyes.

"Well…" Van started, becoming red and tapping his index fingers together. "It's not like I haven't thought of it…" but, before he could finish, a nearby door swung open, and Moonbay, he hair straight, and wearing a midnight-black, strapped dress with black heels exited the door way, a look of accomplishment on her face.

"You two are finally done." Irvine sighed, pushing himself from the wall. "So, we ready to surprise him?" Irvine then asked, pointing his thumb at Van.

"Surprise me? With what?" Van asked, as Moonbay and Irvine smirked at each other, and then Moonbay moved away from the doorway.

"Van, prepare to have you tongue roll." Moonbay said, throwing her arms out to the doorway, as to present something. "And Fiona, come on out!" Nothing, except a awkward silence.

"D-Do I have to?" Fiona replied through the doorway.

"Yes, you do, now come on out before I drag you out." Moonbay threatened.

"I-I really don't think this is… well… suits me." Fiona's timid voice replied. "B-But just give me a moment." And with that, another moment of silence.

"So, um, how if my tongue going to roll?" Van asked the two. "I mean, my eyes seem to be rolling more."

"Just a second." Moonbay smiled to Van, then faced the doorway. "Fiona, get out here now!"

"I said just a s…"

"Not, not just a second! Get out here, now!" Moonbay barked. "I swear, I spent two long getting you ready, and I am not having you ruin my work." She mumbled to herself, as Fiona, very slowly, crawled from the doorway.

"H-Hi… everyone." Fiona gulped, as she became red, as did Van and Irvine. Moonbay (by some miracle) had gotten Fiona in the dress. To complement the outfit, Moonbay had produced ruby-red high heels, ruby lipstick, and gold earrings. Her hair, rather than it's usual style, was now straight, and curled into a ponytail.

"F-F-F-F-Fio…Fiona?" Van said, as he stared at Fiona.

"Um, hi." Fiona said, lowering her head.

"Well, we're heading to the party, come on, Irvine, Zeke." Moonbay said, grabbing Irvine by the arm, and darting off him down the hallway, Zeke only looking on in confusion, before following, and followed by Van's reaction of,

"Wait, where did they go?" he asked, darting his head around, realizing he and Fiona were alone.

"Um… I think… they left us…" Fiona said, covering her chest with her arms. Van just sighed, and rubbed his head.

"Come on Fiona, lets go." Van said.

* * *

Just as Van had feared, the ball was (to him at least) boring. Sure, he was surrounded by friends, was called a hero, and was presented medals and all, but for him, it just was not really that fun. Sure, he can handle it, and did enjoy it, but the whole "upper-class" life was just not for Van. Therefore, when he got the chance, from all the toasting and dancing, he slipped off outside, in order to not be surrounded by loads of people.

"Think I lost them." Van said, as he took a seat on a bench. He was currently in the royal garden section of the palace, and at night, it seemed all the flowers glowed in the dark. "Now, to get rid of you." Van said, glaring down at his tie. All night, that tie has been causing him trouble, and he had just enough of it. So he gripped the black tie mid-center, and tried to rip it off, but to no avail, as the tie was just stuck to him. "Stupid, stupid tie." Van huffed, as he jerked it, only to release it, and start coughing. "Damn you, you neck-sticking little…"

"Van?" came a familiar voice not fall off. Van, getting back to his feet, quickly knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Fiona?" Van asked, as the blonde in question stepped from the shadows.

"Hi, Van." Fiona said in a low tone, before clearing her throat. "So, um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get a breath of fresh air." Van said, pulling at the tie. "If this tie allows it." He growled, as Fiona chuckled. "What's so funny?" Van asked.

"Nothing." Fiona said, raising her gloved hand to her mouth, as if to hide her laugh. "I just never thought I see you so formal."

"Same goes to you." Van said, looking at Fiona, whom turned red, and quickly covered her chest.

"Hey, no peaking." She said with a hiss.

"How'd Moonbay rope you into wearing that?" Van asked, finally letting go of his tie.

"Heh, well, long story." Fiona said, rubbing the back of her head, and still keeping one arm crossed over her chest.

"I got time." Van replied. "Wanna take a walk or something?"

"Sure, I guess." Fiona shrugged, and walked to Van's side.

* * *

"So, Moonbay more or less told me that it was fine to show off my figure from time to time, and all that." Fiona said, as she and Van walked down a small dirt path, covered by a wall of trees.

"I see." Van said, having his hands behind his hands.

"Yeah." Fiona said, her cheeks becoming red. "I never really liked to wear things like this." She said, lowering her head a bit.

"Didn't stop you when you where young." Van replied, referring to all the "incidents" the two had when they where younger.

"Hey, I was naïve then. You can't compare things that happened then to now." Fiona huffed.

"Heh." Van chuckled. "You still are as headstrong as ever."

"Am not." Fiona huffed, arms crossed, and turning away from Van.

"Are to." Van replied, leaning over to her.

"Am not!" she replied again, sticking her noise up.

"Am not." Van replied.

"Are to… wait, Van!" Fiona said, as Van just laughed, and paced ahead of her.

"Told you that you are." He said, pointing at her in a teasing fashion, before darting off.

"Van Flyheight!" Fiona said, as she gave chase. Despite being a fast runner, Van slowed down a bit, to at least give her a chance. She was in heels after all. However, Van didn't expect to be tackled by her so fast. And by tackle, it was more of her running straight smack into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Alright Fiona, you win." Van laughed with a huff.

"I always do." Fiona grinned, getting to her knees, and lending a hand out for Van to take, which he gladly did.

"Hey Van, look." Fiona said, pointing to a small pond that was before them.

"Hey, what do you know, a pond." Van said.

"No, not the pond, but what's on it. Look." She said, pointing not to the pond, but the silvery reflection of the two moons.

"Huh, pretty." Van said, as Fiona got to her feet, and walked to the edge of the pond, Van following behind.

"I always love nights like these." Fiona said, taking a breath of air in. "Their beautify."

"Yup, now all we need is something like fireworks." Van chuckled, as a large explosion, followed by colorful lights illuminated the night sky. Fiona chuckled, and looked at Van, who looked at her, and then up at the sky. "And we also need blueprints for powerful upgrades to my liger!" Van said, looking up at the firework lit sky. "Or, at least reasonable powered ones?"

"Van, don't get your hopes up." Fiona said, as Van lowered his head back to the ground.

"Yeah, guess your right." He said, as Fiona patted his shoulder, smiling. Van smiled, and looked back up at the sky. "So, care to watch the fireworks?"

"Sure." Fiona smiled, as another volley of the explosive rockets lit up the sky, dazzling the two.

"It sure is pretty." Van said, watching the whites and reds dance under the darkened sky.

"Yeah, sure is." Fiona replied, as she brushed the back of her hand against Van's, with him then taking her hand, and intertwining their fingers together. The two looked at each other, and with smiling faces, took a seat in the grass, still holding hands, and watching the night sky. And it wasn't long before Fiona had laid her head on Van's shoulder, and the two gripped the others hands a bit tighter. "I don't want this moment to end." Fiona said.

"Neither do I." Van replied, gently rubbing Fiona's hand with his thumb. "So…" Van said, "Does this make us… an us?"

"Not yet." Fiona said, as she lifted her head off Van's shoulder. Cupping his chin, she pulled his face to hers. "This makes us an us." She said softly, as she hooked her lips onto Van's, with Van wrapping his arms around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss. But, it wasn't before long that the two left one another lips, and rather just looked at one another.

"So, um, do we tell anyone about this?" Van sheepishly asked.

"Eh, they'll know soon enough." Fiona smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Van asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We could just star gaze, I guess." Fiona replied, looking up to the, now, star-studded sky.

"Sounds like a plan." Van said, gripping Fiona's hand, and looking up at the sky as well.

* * *

**(A/N: More fluff. Yay)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not getting paid enough for this**

"Hey, Fiona." Van said, as he and the girl in question where leaving the Guylos capital, on their quest to find the Zoids Eve. Van had a bigger grin on his face then usual, for he had just beaten not only Raven, but the Death Saurer as well.

"Yes, Van?" Fiona asked, leaning over her seat.

"Um, can I, err, ask you something?" Van nervously asked, laughing a bit.

"Sure, what's up?" Fiona asked.

"Um, well… remember that fight we just had with Raven?"

"Yes."

"And remember how you, um, "helped" me?"

"Yes?" the blonde said, nodding.

"So, um… why did you kiss me?" Van asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?" Fiona asked, tilting her head.

"Well… you know what kissing is, right?" Van asked.

"Yes, I do." Fiona nodded.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Van asked red in the cheeks.

"I thought it would help." Fiona replied, leaning back in her seat. "And it did."

"Well, I guess. That or my great piloting skills." Van added with glee.

"No, it was me kissing you." Fiona nonchalantly said.

"Was not!" Van replied, his hands gripping his controls.

"Van, why are you so upset about this?" Fiona asked, peering over Van's shoulder.

"I-I-I'm not upset. Just curious is all." Van sighed, flexing his fingers to regain blood flow. "You want to know a funny fact?" Van said with a tint of red.

"Sure." Fiona smiled.

"Well, your kinda… the first person to ever kiss me… that was not family… and on the lips." Van said, blushing.

"So, I was your first kiss?" Fiona asked.

"'Fraid so." Van said nervously. "Um, can we not te…"

"So we're getting married!" Fiona said with a gleam, a shine in her eyes.

"M-M-Married?" Van almost choked on saying that. "We're not getting married!"

"But Moonbay said that when two people share their first kiss together, their bound to get married!" the small blonde said, blushing bright red on her cheeks.

"Fiona." Van said, sighing. "Think for a second on how many men has Moonbay been with. I doubt what she said is true."

"Awwww." Fiona huffed, swelling her cheeks up. "I thought we had something special."

"Well, we do… per say." Van said, rubbing the back of his head. He always feared this conversation, and having to talk about his "inner-feelings". Sure, he liked Fiona, and cared for her, but he did not like-like her.

"What do you mean, _per say_?" Fiona asked, hands crossed.

"Well, you and I are good friends, great friends, best of friends even. But, at the same time, I don't think we're on that level to be, err, really "close" to each other… Do you get what I'm saying?" Van nervously asked, knowing quite well he may have hurt Fiona's feelings.

"I think we are." Fiona said low team, lowering her head, and slumping in her seat.

"You do now?" Van asked, curious on what the small blonde meant.

"Yeah." She said arms crossed. "I mean, we're always around one another, you're always trying to protect me, you care about me…"

"But…" Van started, cutting Fiona off, but going silent himself.

"But what?" Fiona asked.

"Well… you know, never mind." Van sighed. The conversation was to awkward for him to go on with. Fiona drooped her head, and gave a small whimper.

"I care for you, Van." She said in a small voice. "More than anything."

"I see." Van said, turning back to look at Fiona, then back at his controls. It was silent from then on out, with neither Van nor Fiona speaking. Soon enough though, it was time to break for camp. Even setting up camp, the two where silent, causing Zeke to look at the two in confusion.

"Kywaaaaa?" Zeke asked Van.

"It's nothing, Zeke." Van said, pouting his friend's snout. "Just something me and Fiona are going through. You don't need to worry about it." Zeke lowered his head, and then proceeded to push Van to Fiona, whom was placing sticks down to start a fire. "Z-Zeke?" Van asked, as the Organoid pushed Van straight into Fiona, knocking the two onto the ground.

"Van?" Fiona nervously asked, looking up at Van.

"Zeke did it." Van said, pushing himself up, and pointing to Zeke, who was smiling. Van turned to the Organoid, and mouthed the words "I'll kill you".

"Van, could you get off me?" Fiona asked, as Van untangled himself from Fiona, and stood up, bright red in the face.

"Sorry." He said, reaching a hand down for Fiona, whom took it. But, with a quick tug of his arm, Fiona landed straight into Van, whom wrapped his arms around her back. "I'm sorry about everything." He said in a low voice, placing his chin on Fiona's head.

"I-It's ok." Fiona said, as she nudged her head into Van's chest.

"You know I care about you." Van said again, as he looked down at Fiona, and quickly locked lips with hers. Fiona, startled at first, quickly returned the kiss. Still, the two where unaware that Zeke was watching them, laying on the ground, smiling.

* * *

**(A/N: Eh. Enjoy.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendship**

"So, Fiona, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Van asked his friend. He never found it strange for her to drag him away from something he was working on in the base, only to have a small chat with him.

"Nothing really." Fiona sighed, as her head drooped. Head drooping was something uncommon for Fiona.

"Is something wrong?" Van asked, holding Fiona's shoulders.

"No, not really." The girl said, sighing. "I just wanted to talk about you being a pilot and all." She sighed.

"Oh?" Van asked, tilting his head in slight confusion, Fiona nodding.

"It's just that, well, I'm worried." She sighed, Van giving a grin.

"I swear Fiona, we have this talk every other day it seems." He said, patting her shoulder.

"I know Van." She sighed. "But I just can't help but worry about you."

"Well, I'm fine here, the liger is fine, Zeke is fine, and all our friends are fine. You have nothing to worry about at all." Van tried to comfort his friend. He knew that she worried about him constantly, and could not help feeling guilty that he _was _the cause of Fiona's worry. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Hey, Fiona, how about you and I get some lunch? I'll pay." Van said suddenly, slightly confusing Fiona.

"Um, sure. But don't you have work on your liger?" Fiona asked, tilting her head in confusion. Sure, she and Van had eaten together before (on their road journeys, it was commonplace), but Van had never really offered to buy her lunch, or any meal for that matter. However, she could not really refuse, could she? So, she followed Van back to the hanger, where Zeke was struggling to pull a wrench that was connected to a bolt on the ligers leg.

"Hey, Zeke!" Van called, as his faithful Organoid companion dropped the wrench on his foot, a metallic clang sounding throughout the hanger. The human and the Zoidian giggled at their Organoids shriek at the sound, as Zeke was quite the naturally comedian. After the laugh, Van cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Zeke, we're planning on going out to lunch, want to come?" Van asked, knowing Zeke very well could not eat. The Organoid, in surprise to his masters, shook his head. It was odd that Zeke would reject an offer to follow Van and Fiona, but the two decided to shrug it off. With Raven doing one of his "disappearing" acts again, the base that Van and Fiona where stationed at felt oddly mellow. With their faithful Organoid companion still in the hanger, Van and Fiona headed over to the cafeteria (seeing as leaving the base would not be the brightest of ideas). After arriving at the sparsely crowded eating room, the two grabbed something of their choice. Fiona got a simple coffee and sandwich, while Van only bought a small roll. After taking their seat, Fiona began to speak.

"Van, are you sure that roll will fill you up?" Fiona asked, raising her eyebrow at the small piece of bread.

"I lived off worse." Van remarked, taking a bit out of the roll. "Starting out with my military budget, I was limited to water and ramen noodles."

"Sounds great." Fiona said, pouring salt into her coffee. Van gagged at the sight of salt being poured into coffee.

"Not as great as that." Van said, pointing at the saltshaker.

"I like it." Fiona said with a smile, emptying the rest of the salt into her coffee, and taking a sip. Van rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand you sometimes." Van sighed, as Fiona looked up from her coffee, and laughed herself.

"And I'll never understand you sometimes." She added, as Van looked over to her, and smiled. The two where different, but they where friends. And having friends was something they both needed.

* * *

**(A/N: Just thought a little friendship can't hurt.)**


End file.
